Medianoche
by This Idiot
Summary: — ¿Y a dónde vamos, Doctor?—preguntó Adam, sentándose en el asiento de la TARDIS mientras Kurt y Sebastian estaban envueltos en lo que, suponía, era su séptima pelea del día—. Digo, en nuestra línea temporal, mañana es Navidad, pensaba que quizá podíamos celebrarla a lo grande.


**Título**: Medianoche  
**Fandom**: Glee  
**Personaje**: Blaine Anderson | Adam Crawford | Kurt Hummel Sebastian Smythe  
**Rating**: PG-13

**Nota**: Blaine es el Doctor, por si no se entiende.

**Especial** **de Navidad**: Prompt #12

* * *

— ¿Y a dónde vamos, Doctor?—preguntó Adam, sentándose en el asiento de la TARDIS mientras Kurt y Sebastian estaban envueltos en lo que, suponía, era su séptima pelea del día—. Digo, en nuestra línea temporal, mañana es Navidad, pensaba que quizá podíamos celebrarla a lo grande.

El Doctor levantó la mirada de los controles de la TARDIS y pensó un momento, si e era sincero consigo mismo, esta regeneración era bastante mala con las decisiones importantes (y controlar su cabello). No podían simplemente darle todo el espacio y el tiempo y decirle que escogiera un lugar. No cuando existían estrellas congeladas, planetas hechos solo para el café o grandes sucesos históricos que ver personalmente.

Para ahorrarse problemas, tomó mejor la vía fácil, pasarle el problema a sus acompañantes.

— No lo sé, ¿a dónde quieren ir ustedes?

Kurt subió al centro de controles con Sebastian a su espalda, en cuanto entendió de qué estaban hablando levantó las manos al aire y exclamó rápidamente—: ¡No hagas eso! Si pides que elijamos, Sebastian terminará llevándonos a un bar de mala muerte o a una playa nudista—Adam ahogó una risotada contra su mano y él se limitó a rodar los ojos, aunque sabía bien que justo eso sucedería si Sebastian decidía su lugar de parada—. Dije que quería ver el universo entero, pero puedo vivir sin ver esa parte.

—Recuérdame por qué aun no te he tirado de la TARDIS cuando pasamos por el vórtice del tiempo—murmuró Sebastian mientras le lanzaba una ácida mirada a Kurt, quien respondió encogiendo los hombros.

— ¿Porque abrir la TARDIS mientras viajamos está prohibido…?—Sebastian no se molestó en hacerle caso a Adam con ese asunto, todos sabían que los únicos que no escuchaban las reglas de viaje eran Kurt y Sebastian porque ambos eran demasiado orgullosos como para aceptar ordenes de otra persona –y porque, cuando terminaban metiendo la pata y casi causando el apocalipsis tenían la excusa de que no habían escuchado que no podían hacer algo–.

—Estoy seguro que se me ocurrirá otra manera de deshacerme de ti–le dijo a Kurt, quien susurró un "yo también". Se dirigió al Doctor y dijo–: Aunque estoy de acuerdo, solo porque seguramente moriré de aburrimiento si Kurt decide y si Adam lo hace terminaremos en un lugar en el que aun no hay energía eléctrica ni buena cerveza—. El Doctor suspiró, sabiendo que los otros dos seguramente lo iban a tomar por ofensa y eso ocasionaría la décima pelea grupal del día en unos momentos—. Así que mejor elije tú.

Viéndose con el problema entre las manos otra vez, el Doctor decidió escoger el primer lugar que le llegara a la mente—. Bien… ¿Qué tal Medianoche?—Kurt y Sebastian se miraron confundidos.

—¿Dónde?—preguntó Sebastian, haciendo que Adam rodara los ojos desde su lugar.

—Es un planeta compuesto de glaciares y montañas de diamantes colonizado por los humanos en el siglo cuarenta, en serio, ¿nunca escuchan cuando el Doctor habla de estas cosas?—Adam ya se había levantado, esperando que el Doctor se moviera para poder ayudarlo a pilotar la TARDIS hasta el planeta. Kurt suelta un bufido y Sebastian hace como si no hubiesen hablado con él.

—Sabes que no, normalmente esos discurso vienen acompañados de "_no merodeen_" o "_no toquen eso_", lo que le quita la emoción al asunto—dice Kurt, a lo que Sebastian asiente, haciendo que el Doctor se pregunte por qué se llevan tan mal si son tan parecidos.

—Y provoca que casi ocasionen el fin del mundo cada vez que ponemos un pie fuera de la TARDIS—comenta el Doctor, Adam asiente para sí mismo y los otros dos hacen lo que mejor saben hacer: fingir que la cosa no es con ello—. ¿De acuerdo con Medianoche?—pregunta, porque no está seguro de que la TARDIS sobreviva otro minuto sin peleas si propone otro lugar.

—¿Tienen spa?—preguntan Kurt y Sebastian a la vez, solo para lanzarse miradas enfadadas una vez se dan cuenta.

Adam sonríe y les explica con emoción contenida—: Al parecer, como el planeta está hecho de diamantes y los humanos no pueden tocarlos así que crearon un palacio del ocio con tecnología anti-gravitacional. Tienen spa, restaurantes y excursiones en bus por la Cascada de Zafiro, el Cañón de la Bruja de Invierno y la Costa Multifacética.

—No soy un nerd, Adam, no quiero pasar la Navidad en un bus escuchando a alguien hablar de historia, gracias—al notar las miradas que se intercambian Adam y el Doctor, Sebastian añade—: sin ofender—, como si realmente ayudara de algo.

—Discutamos lo importante, chicos—dijo Kurt—, ¿la comida es buena?

—_Y_—continuó Sebastian, como si la pregunta de Kurt fuera completamente legítima—, ¿tienen un bar?

El Doctor no necesitó mirar a Adam para deducir que los estaba mirando como si hubiese perdido toda fe en la humanidad. Su trío de acompañantes tenía una manera curiosa de demostrar que se preocupaban por el otro, como amenazarse con tirar a uno de la TARDIS o hacer todo lo posible por no tener que quedar juntos cuando tenían que separarse en parejas. Quizá Adam era el más sencillo de tragar, porque, al haber nacido en el siglo diecisiete y solo haber conocido su granja en Essex, siempre terminaba absorto en cada uno de sus viajes. Kurt y Sebastian, por otro lado, siendo de siglos más modernos, era difícil asombrarlos realmente, por lo que siempre terminaban encontrando momentos para pelear.

Al menos si iban a Medianoche, él podría ir a una excursión con Adam, Kurt se iría al spa y Sebastian seguramente terminaría conociendo a alguien en en un bar, proclamaría que es el amor de su vida y cinco minutos después olvidaría su nombre.

Navidad más pacífica con tal compañía, no podrá encontrar jamás.

—La comida es buena, tienen bar, y tendrán que excusarme, pero yo sí quiero ir a una excursión—les dijo.

—¡Yo también!—exclamó Adam, como si no lo supiesen todos.

Cuando vio cómo Kurt codeaba a Sebastian murmurándole un "_y yo no mato a nadie de aburrimiento_" no pudo evitar reírse. Quizá las posibilidades de andar corriendo para detener un apocalipsis se incrementaba diez veces por cada uno, pero tener la TARDIS tan poblada y con semejantes personas era divertido, a la manera de cada uno.

—Perfecto, a Medianoche entonces, ¡agárrense!

* * *

**Nota**: porque me gusta arruinar escenas alegres, les dejo los tags de tumblr...

#y luego adam y blaine se van a la excursión #y una criatura se apodera de una de las personas en el bus #y pasa como en midnight #y adam termina con un trauma terrible porque querían tirar a blaine del bus #y es la primera vez que kurt y sebastian no pelean en todo el día porque se dedican a hacerle café #a los dos y no hacer mucho ruido porque las peleas hacen que adam se acuerde de todo y se altere #así que terminan envolviéndose los cuatro en una mantita #y miran la luna desde la TARDIS #y sebastian no tira a kurt al espacio #porque en el fondo (muuuuuuy en el fondo) lo quiere #fin #(?)

Ahora quiero escribir esto.


End file.
